fortheusersofthegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony
Beginnings within the game Anthony started playing as a bionicle and failed miserably and became a Wastelander. He wasn't able to play for a couple of days and ended up starting his wastlander life in the middle of the zombie pandemic. He began to head towards where he heard most of the surviving players were. Continually being smacked by brutes he eventually found his way to a group of survivors. After a couple of days with them he headed out for supplies and was killed by a brute. He respawned on the Wraith planet and headed for the crashed titan there. He kept failing to climb into the nearest access point but eventually made it up. He found his way to a large room before the cannon fired off. He found a large device similar to the RIGs from Dead Space and connected it to his spine. he then pulled up a map of the titan and headed for the command room. He eventually found out the unit he placed on his back was actually an advanced AI unit named Archangel. They began to terraform the planet and found out that the planet had many anomolies happening and began investigating. They eventually found themselves above a wraith city. Anthony woke up with a broken leg while Archangel was hacking into a terminal. They headed off to find a ship to get off planet. They were surrounded by Wraiths and Archangel had to take over to get them out alive. Anthony woke up again in a wraith ship being fixed up by archangel. Anthony landed on titan and got a normal job but missed excitement so entered a fighting tournament. Anthony began to lose and took heavy damage so archangel took over and killed the person causing Anthony to become wanted. They escaped in the wraith ship and headed for any nearby planet. Anthony was stopped by a large bionicle fleet and tried to escape but his ship was damaged and he crash landed on the heretic planet. Anthony asked Archangel to look for any power sources and began heading towards the nearest one. They eventually found themselves in the middle of a war. Anthony snuck through the city trying to find a terminal for Archangel to hack when he eventually found a group of people hiding in a store. For a couple of days Anthony stayed with them but headed out into the city to find a terminal. He eventually got to the library and got stuck there with another group of survivors being guarded by a group known as the righteous who were not allowing anyone to leave. Anthony eventually escaped and headed back to the other group he had found (they were nicer) and stayed there. He awoke to find them all gone and the building being shot down. So Anthony jumped out the window and landed in the streets. He climbed down into the sewers and traveled to the outskirts of the city. He saw a pile of burning bodies and decided to head into the forest. He found out that they had taken his ship and so he headed towards their capital. After weeks of travel (and becoming wanted by the righteous) he snuck into their city. After inside the city he changed his appearance completely. He latched onto a Righteous vehicle and hid while they headed towards their fortress. After a while inside he finally let go and snuck off. He eventually found his way inside the innermost part of the fortress and ran inside. He was welcome by guns pointed at him and Archangel attached them to the wall with spiderleg-like extensions. They escaped through the vents and started traveling through there. He eventually found his way into another room close to the ship hangar. Anthony allowed Archangel to go feral and they escaped with a copy of the wraith ship destroying most of the other copied ships. They then learned of the war between the bionicles and headed towards the last place Protocol was on so they could retrieve him for assistance. Archangel tought Anthony how to fly the ship before they retrieved Protocol. They flew in dug up Ziney bones with Protocol attached to them and headed to Plyzanit. After landing on Plyzanit, Anthony used his ship to recharge Protocol. With his ships power now drained Anthony needed new transportation to get to Titan to help in the war. Protocol told Anthony of an old underground base that he had found and so they headed off on the road. After finding the base Anthony grabbed supplies and headed off to Titan in a Ukitanian frigit. After getting to Titan, Anthony dropped off supplies for the soldiers and brought some men back with him to Plyzanit to retrieve more ships. After getting Ships and more supplies the Empire began to win against the Bionicles. Anthony had allowed the engineers to repair the Titan cannon allowing us to destroy the rest of the Bionicles. Anthony became commander of the naval fleet due to his part in the war. After learning about the return of the Ukitanians, Anthony sent most of his fleet to Plyzanit to help fight off the returning threat. Anthony, however, headed back to the Heretic world to help them and ask them to assist the empire. Anthony and his ships gave air support to the heretics, who at the time had none. After most of his ships had become damaged Anthony headed off to help on the ground while the heretics assisted in repairing his ships. Anthony was caught in a large blast that sent out an EMP blast causing Archangel to power down. Anthony headed into farther into the chaos. He found a group of Righteous burning bodies, and about to burn a child. Anthony used an insendiary round to kill all three of them and burn their bodies. He walked up to the boy and asked him if he had any parents. The boys parents were dead so Anthony adopted him and learned the boys name was Tony. Anthony found a group of Heretics trapped inside a building and helped them escape. They headed through the sewer system. They found their way to the other Heretics and began fighting there. Anthony and Archangel took on heretics until they were finally taken down by sniper rounds and had to fall back. Anthony and Archangel were fixed up and the war was slowly turning in their favor. The war on Plyzanit was over and Anthony's fleet began heading to the Heretic world along with Aaron to assist Anthony. Anthony was helping fix up his soon to be first recruit for the S.O. (Shadow Overseers) a shockdropper named Laura. After reinforcements got there Anthony left for the deciding battle. He left Tony with Laura. Anthony and a group of shockdroppers infiltrated the thermonuclear station and headed to the control center. After fighting through soldiers They finally made it to the final hallway and were stopped by a Heavy Commander. Anthony and the remaining shockdroppers eventually took him down and started to hold off the Righteous that were trying to take back the base. After that Anthony asked the Heretic leader to join the alliance and headed to a ship carrying the wounded. He found the second recruit for the S.O an android merc named Lithian. He fixed her up and they headed back to Titan. Anthony began recruiting more soldiers for his army immediately. He sent out a recruiting signal as soon as he got to Titan. After the men had gathered he gave a speech and the ones who stayed became members. He had also found the 2 final members for his Elite Squad an old Ukitanian android named (who despised the new Ukitanian Empire), and a Ziney Elite soldier. Anthony and the S.O travelled through Plyzanit helping fight off the geneslicer threat while his fleet gave air support. Anthony eventually found Aaron's research facility and the research facility assisted in building Anthony's army with the use of a cloning device. Anthony recieved a call from Phil asking if Anthony wanted to go to hell with him. Anthony accepted thinking of it as a chance to become stronger. Anthony soul trained during his time in hell and returned to the living world with the ability to use mana. He returned to his men and after fighting more geneslicers Anthony recieved another call asking to help kill the Horseman of War. Anthony again gladly accepted. After defeating war, they returned to Plyzanit. While the others went to hospitals, Anthony was sent to the Research facility and experimented on. Anthony had become part android and Archangel is trying to keep him alive. Anthony had been meditating throughout this war and eventually gained the Mind of the Universe ability. Anthony went back to the research facility, to upgrade armor, and weapons. this is current and new data will be added after it happens. Abilities *Wastelander - he is more durable than most humans *Android - He is now a hybrid between android and human *Archangel - An AI unit that keeps him alive and fixes wounds faster than normally possible (many other things but too long to list) *Soul Training - better at melee and hand to hand combat and can use magic at the expense of life force *S.O. adv. training - Better skilled with all weapon types *Handgun Master - Deadly accurate with one handed firearms *Mind of the Universe - able to slow down time and predict enemy movements *Sir Isaac - better at killing necromorphs and less likely to die by them *Anti-mutant - better at killing mutants and less likely to die by them Category:Characters Category:Players